Love in Death
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Vanitas died protecting his one true love, Ventus, from the world around them. As Ven went into a depression, he started to think of Vanitas from his past. He saw a spirit and tried to go near, but falling to his death to see Vanitas again as an angel. Rated T for safety.


It's been a while since I done a fanfiction for my account. Here you go...  
Rated: T  
Paring: Vanven

Characters (c) Square-Enix/Disney  
All in Ven's PoV

* * *

How long since it been since I last seen your face? Two months? Two years? Two decades? It's funny...how you died and I live to tell your parents about your death. It's not funny. I saw many tears fallen through out your funeral. Your parents...your friends...even your brother, who you told me that you despise because of his cheerfulness, was crying. The only thing you gave to me since we got together was your dog tags from the military. I know you wanted to serve for the good of our country, but you did your duties to me as your lover.

Love and Honor. Love and Honor is what you always say when I'm in trouble. You normally come charging and beat up the person with your pocket knife or fist. At the end of the battle, you come to my side to see any scars or wounds. I didn't question on why you had a first-aid kit in your truck, but you did because of me. But I did wonder if you were over protective on that day...

The day you died...

I was surrounded by thieves as they want my most prized possession, my wedding ring. You spotted me and ran to them like a wild animal. I didn't need to know how you walked fifteen miles from your place to the park, but why? I could've taken them by myself. All I need is your knife and I could have killed them. But no, you have to protect what's yours and fight. But the leader had a knife like yours and cut you before he threw me to the street.

"VEN!"

I turned to see you running to me. I got up before the truck blew its horn. You pushed me to the other side and your hands were used as shields. The thirty mile an hour speed crushed them as the rubber wheels crushing your ribs. I couldn't watch as I got out my phone to call 911. It was horrible. You were in a bloody mess. Most of your bones were broken. Everything was heart breaking. The ambulance came thirty minutes later to take you away. But you waved your figures to me. I saw it and walked up to you, only to see the dog tags in my hands. And that was the last time I ever saw you...

Now two years later, I still miss you. I cried myself to sleep with your picture next to me for comfort. The dog tags always shined with the sun like your hair. The war was over, thank god. I went under our special tree in the park during the day. It seems just like yesterday went you carved it with our names with your pocket knife. It seems we'll be together forever. Until the end of time. We talk about getting married and starting a family of our own, adoption wise that is. But now that you re gone.

It all had faded away...

I wanted to share my body with you, letting you take my virginity. I would beg and plead more for you with each thrust. My ivory skin glowed from sweat and tears of joy. My cheeks blushing red like a rose with you blushing pink. I really want to be with you forever. But why does the twist of fate has to be so cruel?

I got up from the tree and walked to your apartment to see your old stuff. Your brother said that if you do die, the place belongs to him, but he'll keep something from you to me. I followed him to your bedroom to see something that you did say you'll leave for me. Your old jacket. It was stylish. Black like your spiky hair that I loved with a bit of gold like your eyes, it seems that this jacket is a piece of you. I kissed the collar, and it seems that you kissed me back. I left the place with your jacket covering my body.

Night has fallen as I went to bed. Wearing only the black pants you love to see me in, I crawled to your space of the bed and cried. Soon I saw a spirit...of a young child. He has raven hair like you with golden eyes. He wore a black shirt with red shorts. His sandals were black as well. He turned his head to see me wearing the pants.

"Who are you?" I ask the spirit, only to see the child taking steps back. "Wait! I just want your name!"

I ran out to the balcony to see I was near the edge. Was this spirit...you? Are you telling me that you miss me as well? If I do fall off the edge, then I could die. Your soul lifted a hand to me. I tried to grab it. But as soon my hand went through, I was falling to my death. I closed my eyes and stream of tears were falling. Everyone saw me falling. Your brother came running to me before I could feel my heart stopped. A broken rib hit the organ. I knew I was going to see you again...

Two white dove wings were behind my back with a halo over the head. I looked to see if you were here. And there you were. Your raven spikes were still perfect with a red shirt over your chest. Black pants covered your legs. You didn't wear any shoes. Heck, everyone wasn't wearing shoes. I was only a green shirt with grey pants. You walked up with your wings larger than mine and the halo was brighter. I knew I couldn't live without you. If your death means anything...

Is that love can be followed, even in death.

"Welcome to Heaven, my little blonde." You said rocking me during our hug.

"Thank you. I really missed you."

"I do too...we're never going to be separate again."

We lean and kissed during our union. I really miss this. This kiss. Romantic yet sweet, I really loved it. Reminds me how much I love you. You broke it as I cry. You smiled. Spreading out the wings, you held my arm and take flight. I held you tight.

"Ven. Come on spread your wings and fly with me."

I did and saw the clouds under us. I smiled to see you under me as your fingers guiding through my winged feathers. We landed near the social center the angels calls it and walked around hands clamped together. I blushed to look away.

Night has fallen as we looked up at the stars. The other angels were sleeping on clouds, and ours was big enough for the both of us. You lied down with your wings spread out to rest. I went to cuddle with head on top to hear your steady heartbeat. We kissed again before we drifted off to sleep.

Death couldn't take away my love for you...Vanitas.

* * *

I hope this is good of at least one review. ^^`


End file.
